Be Mine
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Sakura was not the jealous type. Syaoran had been the one helping the new transfer student. Kagura had been so happy to be able to speak Mandarin that they both had been speaking the language since. Not that Sakura felt bad for being left out, it was great to make the new girl comfortable. Yet, the feeling was just not going away. / AU SxS OkiKagu


This idea has been in my head for months now because of those two fanart. And since I'm rewatching the original CCS series, I thought why not lol  
The title is random and comes from the song "Be Mine" by pop group Happiness.

Also cross posted on Ao3

Enjoy!

* * *

Be Mine

Sakura was not the jealous type.

Even if in middle school, when Syaoran decided to join the soccer club and half the school realized how handsome he was, she had always been smiling and kind of proud. After all, she had been the one to encourage him to join a club.

And everyone knew they were dating and were definitively a power couple, or so said Tomoyo.

It didn't stop few courageous girls to confess at the end of middle school but even then Sakura had brushed it as "everyone should have the chance to confess", with all her friends calling her a saint.

(Chiharu in particular had been amazed, mumbling how she should take notes, though Sakura had no clue what had happened with Takashi.)

And even Syaoran's popularity had been increasing with the years, Sakura had never felt the need to be jealous.

(Tomoyo would always counter that Sakura too had a rise in popularity and that Syaoran was the one in a pinch at Sakura's utter cluelessness but Sakura knew Tomoyo was being ridiculous. Yes, a few guys here and there had been nice to her but it was that. No real confessions or whatsoever.)

Therefore, when the feeling rose in her chest, she wasn't sure what it was exactly.

Syaoran had been the one helping the new transfer student. The said girl, Kagura, was originally from Liuzhou, China but had been living in Japan since end of elementary school. She had been so happy to be able to speak Mandarin that they both had been speaking the language since.

Not that Sakura felt bad for being left out, it was great to make the new girl comfortable.

Yet, the feeling was just not going away.

To be fair, Kagura was a great girl, really friendly and bubbly. A bit crass for what Sakura was used to but she had her heart at the right place.

(Sakura and her friends had been very surprised when Kagura cursed the first day. Seeing the shock on the girls faces, Kagura had quickly apologized, stating that her guarding was the worst role model ever and that he was the reason why she was cursing like a sailor.)

It had been close to a month now and Sakura always tried to include Kagura in their outings or to lunch.

At school, Syaoran and Sakura tended to not eat together, keeping those moments for dates. (Also because Tomoyo had enough material for a lifetime, thank you very much.)

Kagura then befriended Soyo from class C, apparently they had been friends in elementary school but had lost contact, and they all quickly became this new girl group.

Sometimes, Ayako and Mina from the cheerleading club would come join them. And sometimes Naoko's sempai from the literature club, Haruka, would also join them.

Today though, it was Chiharu, Ayako, Soyo, Kagura, Tomoyo and Sakura eating in the classroom. The temperature had risen a bit, marking soon to be the end of the school year, but not enough to eat outside to Sakura's sorrow.

"Don't worry, soon we will be able to go hanami," Tomoyo said as Sakura had kept looking outside.

"Yes!" Chiharu exclaimed. "And the exams will be done so we can relax all day long!"

"We should definitively do a hanami!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That would be so cool! I never did a hanami with people my age," Kagura confessed shyly.

"What? No way!" Most other girls exclaimed.

"I always go with my guardian, and he invites his friends so at the end it's mostly old men drinking… My friend's sister usually come but she used to be an hostess so I guess she can't get rid of her habits of serving people…"

Sakura quickly took Kagura's hand in hers. "Let's do a hanami together!"

Kagura smiled fully and nodded.

"Can we say no boyfriend allowed?" Ayako chimed in.

"What?" Chiharu said.

"Oh please. I am sure Yamazaki-kun and you will have all the time to be lovey-dovey under the sakura. So let's do this a girl only party!"

"You just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend."

"Yes I am! Especially when I look at Sakura-chan and Li-kun! Why they have to be perfect relationship goals?" Ayako pouted, making Sakura blush.

"By the way, Kagura, do you have siblings?" Sakura quickly asked wanting the attention going away from her and her relationship.

"An older brother," she said in-between shoving food in her mouth. "He's the worst though."

"Kagura-chan! Kamui-san had been very good recently!" Soyo replied, slapping her friend on the shoulder.

Kagura shrugged. "He could be better."

"Oh my god!" Ayako exclaimed. "I just realized how much Kagura-chan and Sakura-chan are alike!"

"What?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Now that I think about it… You both have one older brother. Your names have 6 letters, both ending in "ura"." Chiharu started.

"And you both have the long haired rich best friend gushing!" Ayako continued.

"And you are both super athletic!"

"And a bit slow. No offense."

Sakura wanted to say none taken but now that she thought about it. Kagura and her were indeed similar on those aspects.

"Maybe Kagura too will find a boyfriend like Li-kun!" Ayako added, laughing.

Soyo giggled. "Okita-san is definitively not a Li-kun though."

Kagura chocked on her food while Ayako started asking who was Okita.

"You have a boyfriend Kagura-chan?" Chiharu asked, eyes twinkling in possible gossip.

"He's… not… my boyfriend!" Kagura exclaimed while trying not choke more.

"Here's some tea," Sakura said, giving her a bottle.

Kagura's coughs subdued as she drank the tea and Soyo took the time to say: "She keeps denying it but she often goes on dates with Okita-san. He's her guardian's friend…?"

"Gin-chan's friend's brother-in-law. And no, there was no date!"

The first bell rang, meaning that class would soon start and they quickly cleaned their bento and went to their respective classes.

"It's good, isn't?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

"Hoe?"

"Kagura-chan has someone she likes, so you have nothing to be worried about."

Sakura wanted to deny badly, but instead she groaned and hid her face on her desk. "I am a terrible person."

Tomoyo giggled. "It is ok to feel a tad jealous."

Sakura continued to hide her face until the teacher came in.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but ask: "Did you know that Kagura-chan has a boyfriend?"

Syaoran stopped writing in his notebook, and looked up at Sakura. "Really?"

Sakura suddenly felt silly to ask. Syaoran seemed to have no interest or whatsoever and they should be studying.

"She didn't tell me anything…" Syaoran continued after a moment.

"Sorry. Soyo-chan was teasing her about a boy she often goes on dates with so I was wondering if she told you anything…" Sakura looked down at her textbooks, wanting to finish this conversation. That jealousy thing was making her silly.

"Ah. She did spoke about a guy she hangs out with."

Sakura perked up at that. "Really?"

"Yeah… but she keeps calling him names."

"Names?"

"Bad names. Idiot, sadist, stupid, dumb, idiot."

"You said idiot twice."

"You can say idiot in various different ways in Mandarin."

"I kinda get it since most words you used are all synonyms."

Syaoran smiled, this rare not full but "almost there" kind of smile that still after 4 years made her heartbeat increase.

She scooted near him and softly let a kiss on his lips. His eyes was twinkling with something Sakura recently recognized as "lust".

They hadn't gone further away than make out sessions yet. She might be innocent but girls talk had started to go on the subject and she had googled it. She wasn't sure if she was ready, or how she should feel about it but every kiss seemed to make them closer to the act which scared yet thrilled her. Anyway, it was Syaoran. She trusted him anywhere he would bring her.

She closed the distance for another kiss, and another, and continued until she felt more than heard Syaoran growl.

"Sakura," he said, breaking the kiss and putting a little distance between them, "who asked me help to study?"

Sakura blushed and fought the impulse to pout. "Me…"

"Let's go over the English problems, ok?"

"Yes~!"

It only half through her English problem that she asked herself why Kagura was so adamant to badmouth the guy if she kept hanging out with him.

* * *

It was finally spring break and finally Sakura had a date with Syaoran.

Not that they didn't have many study dates but it was not the same studying at home, especially with a diligent boyfriend like Syaoran and going out to see new things.

Sakura had taken her precious time to choose her clothes and had arranged her hair a bit differently than usual. She was giddy and ready to have the best date!

They met up at their usual spot in the Penguin park and decided to head to the new cafe in town.

"Isn't Kagura-chan?" Sakura suddenly exclaimed after a long monologue on the pancakes at the new cafe that she was dying to try.

She shouted her friend's name and the girl turned and waved as excited. "Sakura-chan!"

"Kagura-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to try the new pancakes since Chiharu-chan kept talking about it!"

"Me too! I've been dying for the tiramisu pancake since she told us about it!" Sakura paused. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Kagura fully blushed but before she had the time to say anything she was interrupted by someone calling: "China~"

Kagura turned to glare at the said person and shouted: "You're late!"

The man rolled his eyes and didn't bother to reply. Instead, his eyes went to Sakura and Syaoran.

"They are my friends from school." Kagura mumbled as an introduction.

Sakura took the cue to say: "I am Sakura Kinomoto! I am in the same class as Kagura-chan."

"Syaoran Li."

They both bowed and the man replied with bow. "I am Sougo Okita. Thank you for being friend with this monster."

"Fuck off."

"You see, that why you usually don't have friends."

"I will end you."

"Are you going for pancakes with Kagura-chan?" Sakura interrupted the weird fight that was going in front of her.

"That's what you wanted?" Okita asked Kagura.

"Shut up! Our classmate kept saying it was good."

Okita shrugged, "I'm following her," he said replying to Sakura's question.

"Then, should we all go together? Syaoran-kun and I were planning to go eat there as well."

"But I don't want to interrupt you guys' date!" Kagura exclaimed.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran, who had this "do whatever you want" face, so she smiled back at Kagura. "It's not a problem at all! It will be a double date!"

Sakura instantly regretted her words with Kagura's dark expression.

"Eh~ It's a double date," Okita's tone was deadpanned but Sakura could see what seemed like amusement dancing in the older man's eyes.

Kagura elbowed him in the stomach making Sakura let out a scream.

"Let's go!" Kagura said, ignoring the man she put in pain.

"Will he be all right?" Sakura whispered, all her instincts telling her to help the person in need.

"Yes! No worries! He's used to it!" Kagura replied, taking Sakura's arm to enter the cafe.

They all eventually sat down at a table in the cafe. Kagura started to mention what she wanted to eat but Okita quickly cut in saying: "How much are you planing to eat?"

"I haven't eat breakfast yet!" Kagura moaned. "Besides, you're working now, so you gonna pay, uh?"

"The fuck? Why would I? I barely even started yet! And you should pay for me to congratulate me on my new job."

"Really? You would make a pretty lady like me pay?"

"Where is the pretty lady? I just see a gorilla who eat twice her weight."

"You are working, Okita-san?" Sakura couldn't help but chime in once more to break the verbal insult contest.

Okita slowly broke the eye contact with Kagura and looked at Sakura as if he just remembered they weren't alone. "Yeah."

"What job is it?"

"Policeman."

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Don't be fooled," Kagura interjected. "He'll probably just become a useless tax robber."

"I am wounded, China."

"I'm sorry, can I ask how old are you?" Sakura continued, ignoring the previous statements.

"20 years old," Okita replied curtly.

"Wow. So you just did training for a year? It's amazing, isn't Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran grunted an acknowledgment which Sakura replied with a gentle squeeze of his hand.

During the whole time at the cafe, Sakura couldn't help but feel like the whole experience as bizarre.

Though they kept bickering through the whole time, Sakura didn't miss the way Okita would look at Kagura, or the way his arm had suddenly found itself around her shoulder. And for all the denying, Kagura let him steal from her plate and even fed him with her fork without batting an eyelash.

Maybe it is the effect of dating someone older, Sakura thought.

"I'm so full!" Kagura screamed once out of the cafe.

"It was so good! We should come back with the girls!" Sakura added.

Kagura nodded.

"Then we should get going!" Sakura said. It had been fun seeing her friend with her boyfriend (?) but she also wanted time alone with Syaoran.

Kagura then suddenly said something in Mandarin, making Syaoran snort. Sakura looked confused between both of them. Syaoran replied, also in Mandarin, making Kagura blush. She angrily replied back and Syaoran shrugged.

"What?" Sakura couldn't help but say.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered. He nodded politely at Okita, who's expression had barely changed during the exchange.

"We'll go now. See you at school," Syaoran said, taking Sakura's hand.

"Eh?" Sakura said still confused but letting herself go by her boyfriend. "Bye Kagura-chan! It was nice meeting you, Okita-san!" She screamed. "Syaoran-kun!"

"Sorry. Kagura said that I should make up the time we weren't alone."

Sakura blushed but smiled. "It was interesting to see her with her boy… Okita-san."

"Sometimes, it kinda reminded me of you and your brother."

"That is disgusting!" Sakura shrieked making Syaoran chuckle. "Don't say that when they are dating!" She paused. "Are they dating?"

Syaoran shrugged. "She got mad when I said that she also had to make up the time."

Sakura glanced back at them. They were already far away but Sakura could swear she saw Okita bend toward Kagura as if they were kissing. Sakura looked back in front of her, feeling she might have peeked on something she shouldn't have seen.

"As long as she's happy," Sakura finished by say.

She couldn't wait but to tell her experience to Tomoyo.

Syaoran squeezed her hand, making her look at him.

That of course, after enjoying the rest of the day with her boyfriend.

The End

* * *

It was actually harder than I thought to stick to Sakura's POV. Everything she sees is so pure lol  
Of course there were no confessions to her because Syaoran scares the shit out of most guys in the school. And if they are not scared of Syaoran, Touya's reputation is enough lol  
Also, I imagine in this universe that OkiKagu are the type of couple that never put a name on their relationship. They are obviously dating, Kagura would just prefer to die before calling him her boyfriend.  
Also, Okita was very much jealous of Syaoran until he saw that Syaoran with Sakura. They both were acting very lovey-dovey at the cafe, Sakura just didn't really acknowledge it.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
